Man of Honor
by sofia313
Summary: Jon Snow knew what it was like to grow up as a bastard. When he looked at the crying servant girl, he knew what he needed to do.
1. Chapter 1

**Set before season 1, one shot for now**

* * *

Ned Stark stared at his son and crossed his arms. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You did what?" he asked after a moment of silence, hoping that he had somehow misunderstood Jon.

"Nessa is with child," Jon repeated calmly. "I am the father."

Ned sighed and shook his head.

"I am very disappointed in you."

"I know, father," Jon replied quietly. "Forgive me."

Ned sighed again, but he nodded. He remembered what it was like to be a young man and of course he knew that sometimes young men made foolish decisions without thinking about the possible consequences.

"Alright…" he started. "Surely you understand that it is your responsibility to take care of the welfare of the girl and her child?"

"Of course," Jon replied without hesitation. "We will be wed as soon as possible."

Ned's eyes widened.

"What? No, that's not what I meant. No one expects you to wed her, what I meant was…"

"I know what you meant," Jon cut in calmly. "I am still planning to wed her."

"Jon, she is a servant and you are my son…"

"Your bastard son," Jon corrected. "I'm not a Stark, father, so there's no reason why I couldn't wed a servant."

Ned pressed his lips together, unsure of what to say.

"You have a title."

"Yes, but I'm still a bastard. I don't want this child to become a bastard as well."

Ned felt guilty, although he had always treated Jon as his own son. He had done everything he could to take care of Jon, just like he had promised.

"Jon, be reasonable. Do you really want to wed this girl?"

"I do. She's a sweet girl who doesn't deserve this. I want to look after her and the child."

"You can do that without wedding her," Ned pointed out.

Jon shook his head.

"I have made my decision, father. Will you give me your blessing?"

"Jon…"

"Please, father. This is what I want."

Ned was quiet for a while before speaking.

"Are you absolutely sure?"

Jon nodded.

"Yes, I am. I want to have a family of my own."

Ned looked at his son for a moment before putting his hand on Jon's shoulder.

"Alright, you will have my blessing."

Jon smiled and hugged his father.

"Thank you."

Ned patted Jon's back. He couldn't deny that he was proud of Jon for being an honorable man. Most men in Jon's position would have never wed the girl, or even acknowledged the child. Jon was a good man and if this was what he wanted, Ned wasn't going to stop him. There was no doubt that Jon would be a wonderful husband and a father.

* * *

 _1 day earlier_

 _The sun hadn't risen yet when Jon was on his way to the stables. He loved the peaceful early mornings and he was planning to take a ride before breakfast. The only people he ran into this early were guards and couple of servants, everyone else were still asleep. He was just about to enter the stable when he heard it._

 _Sobbing. It sounded like someone was in pain. Quickly Jon walked into the stable, looking for the source of the sound and saw Nessa, the young servant girl. She was sitting on the ground, her legs curled up against her stomach and her arms wrapped around them. Her whole body was shaking as she was sobbing hopelessly._

 _"Nessa?"_

 _She froze, trying desperately to hide her face. Her breathing was quick and her hands were shaking as she was trying to swallow her tears._

 _"My lord," she finally managed to say with a shaky voice._

 _"It's Jon, Nessa," he corrected as he approached her. "I thought we already agreed on that."_

 _Jon knew all the servants in Winterfell and he had especially noticed Nessa. She was a very pretty girl who had a warm smile, lovely round face, dark brown eyes and curly light brown hair. Theon had couple of times mocked Jon for staring at her and said that he should simply have his fun with her and get it over with. Just the thought was nothing but repulsive, Jon would have never taken advantage of a girl like that and he would have never touched a girl against her will. It made no difference if the girl was a servant or a lady._

 _"Are you hurt?" he asked._

 _She shook her head, trying to dry her swollen eyes._

 _"No. Please forgive me, I…"_

 _"It's alright," he assured and took a seat beside her. "What's wrong?"_

 _She was struggling to calm herself, but she burst into tears again. Jon felt completely helpless; he had no idea how to comfort her._

 _"Hey…" he murmured and gently took her hand into his. "Please, tell me what is wrong."_

 _"I can't," she sobbed._

 _"Yes, you can. You can trust me, I'll help you."_

 _Slowly she raised her head and looked at him with her teary eyes._

 _"You can't help me. No one can."_

 _There was so much pain in her eyes that it startled Jon. He was determined to do anything he had to do to help her._

 _"Nessa, please… Talk to me."_

 _She tried to stand up, but his hands kept her gently but firmly next to him._

 _"Nessa," he said and touched her hair._

 _"I can't."_

 _Her voice was only a whisper and her lips trembled. Seeing her pain cut him like a knife, he couldn't bear seeing her like this._

 _"Tell me. Please."_

 _Few more tears streamed down her face, it took a while before she managed to get any words out._

 _"I…I…I am with…child."_

 _Jon froze; this was the last thing he had expected. They were both quiet for a long while before he spoke._

 _"The father?"_

 _She bowed her head and shivered._

 _"Nessa?"_

 _"There…there is no father," she murmured._

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _She didn't say anything, but suddenly he understood._

 _"Were you… Did someone…"_

 _"There is no father," she repeated quietly._

 _"Who?" Jon asked angrily. "Who did that?"_

 _"It was my own fault…"_

 _"No, it wasn't. Tell me his name."_

 _She shook her head._

 _"I can't. Someone like me can't accuse someone like him."_

 _"Was he a lord?"_

 _She didn't say anything; he could see the determination in her eyes. She wasn't going to give him the name. Of course he understood her; it was very unlikely that anyone would believe her word over a lord's. Whoever that bastard had been, he wouldn't be punished. Jon was furious, what kind of a coward could do this?_

 _"I don't know what to do," she said quietly after a long silence. "I have no family or any place to go."_

 _"Yes, you do," Jon said determinedly. "You will stay right here."_

 _She looked up._

 _"My lord, I…"_

 _"Jon." He paused and took both of her hands. "I will take care of you and the child if you let me."_

 _Her eyes widened._

 _"No, no, I could never ask you to do something like that."_

 _"You don't have to ask. I will tell everyone that I'm the father."_

 _"No! No, no, you can't sacrifice your life for me…"_

 _"I won't. I want to do this, Nessa. Will you let me do this?"_

 _She hesitated, her mouth floundered open and closed._

 _"I…"_

 _"I will take care of you both. We can get married, if you'll have me."_

 _She stared at him in wonder._

 _"Why… Why would you do that for me?"_

 _"Because I want to," he replied calmly. "Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"_

 _"Yes," she gasped. "Yes, my lord, I would be honored…"_

 _"Jon," he corrected once again._

 _Tears were still coursing down her cheeks, but she smiled._

 _"Jon… I don't know how I can ever repay you."_

 _He shook his head._

 _You don't have to repay me."_

 _He meant that. This was the right thing to do, he could feel that. He was going to take care of her and the child._


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

Nessa was so nervous that she had to cross her hands in order to stop them from shaking. She was standing in Lord Stark's study, keeping her eyes down. Lord Stark had always been a good master and he didn't mistreat his servants, but now she was afraid of him. She truly hoped that Jon would be here, but Lord Stark had wanted to see only her. She didn't think that he was pleased by Jon's decision to wed her. Surely he wanted a much better wife for his son.

"Take a seat," he stated after she had curtsied as respectfully as she could.

She obeyed as quickly as she could, she still didn't dare to look at him.

"There is no need to be frightened," he said after observing her for a moment. "I asked you here because I would like to know few things."

"Yes, my lord."

"First of all, your parents. Their names?"

She hesitated for a moment before replying.

"My father's name was Barton Pike, my lord. He died before my fifth nameday."

"His occupation?"

A drunk? A gambler? A thief? Nessa really didn't know what to say. All she remembered about her father was that she had been afraid of him. He had been mean, loud and harsh.

"He… He worked in different places, my lord."

"I see. And your mother?"

"Rena Pike, my lord. She was a seamstress. After she died, her friend arranged me work in the tavern. After that I came here."

She had been 10 when her mother had died and 12 when she had come to Winterfell. Now she was 16 and she was about to marry Lord Stark's son. The kindest man she had ever met.

"Alright. Do you have any other family?"

She shook her head.

"No, my lord."

He was quiet for a moment before continuing.

"What about your education? Can you read and write?"

She blushed.

"No, my lord."

"Alright, we must arrange you a teacher then. There are also other things you need to learn, things that my son's wife need to know."

"Yes, my lord. I will try my hardest not to disappoint you and Lord Jon."

Lord Stark smiled.

"I am sure you will. My son chose you as his wife and I respect his decision. You have nothing to fear from me."

Cautiously she looked up and met his gaze.

"Thank you, my lord. I swear to you, I will do everything I can to be a good wife for your son."

* * *

"Snow! Hey Snow!"

Jon sighed as he heard Theon's voice, but he stopped and turned around. Theon was approaching him with a big grin on his face.

"Is it true? Are you really going to wed a servant?"

"Yes," Jon replied calmly. "It's true."

"Why? Surely you know that you can bed her if you want, you don't have to marry her for that."

"And surely you know that this isn't any of your business," Jon huffed.

"Oh come on, I'm just trying to help you. Marrying a servant would be like marrying a whore, completely needless. You can fuck both either way…"

"Keep your mouth shut," Jon snapped. "I don't want to hear any disrespectful words about my betrothed. Is that clear?"

"Oh, look at you," Theon chuckled. "Is someone in love with a servant? How sweet!"

"That's enough, Theon," Robb's voice said from behind Jon.

"Oh come on, I was kidding! Snow has sense of humor."

"No, I don't," Jon replied.

Theon rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but don't tell me that I didn't try to help."

"Jon," Robb said after Theon had left. "Is it true?"

"Does everyone know already?" Jon sighed.

Robb smiled.

"I heard Sansa's maids gossiping about it, so the whole Winterfell probably knows by now."

"Great."

"So… I take it that it's true then?"

"Yes," Jon replied. "Nessa and I will be wed as soon as possible."

"I see." Robb paused for a moment, trying to choose his next words right. "Listen… Are you sure about this? You could marry a daughter of one of our vassals, someone who would have dowry."

"No, I will marry Nessa," Jon replied firmly.

"I'm sorry," Robb sighed. "I meant no disrespect; Nessa is a very pretty girl. I just don't want you to do anything you would regret."

"I won't."

Robb nodded.

"Alright, I understand. Congratulations."

"Thank you."

Robb patted Jon's shoulder before leaving. Jon hadn't really thought about it, but now he realized that he would probably have to have this same conversation with many other people. He would have to explain that he really wanted to do this. What about poor Nessa then? He pressed his lips together as he understood that this would be even harder for her.

She had no family or title to protect her from all the mockery and belittling. She wouldn't be one of servants anymore, but she wouldn't be a noblewoman either. He needed to help her any way he could. He was just heading to his bedchamber when he noticed Nessa. She smiled when she saw him.

"Jon."

"Hello. Where have you been?"

"Lord Stark wanted to see me."

Jon tensed.

"Why?"

"He just wanted to know about my parents and some other things. I… I think it went well."

"That's good."

Nessa nodded, she was still smiling.

"I… He told me that I would stay in this chamber until the wedding. After that I will stay with you."

"Oh…" Jon murmured. He had to admit that he hadn't thought about this either. All he had thought about was looking after her and the child; he hadn't realized that they would actually share a bed after the wedding.

"You don't want that," she said insecurely after a moment of silence.

"I do," he replied quickly. "Of course I do, I just… You deserve more than my chamber."

Her eyes widened.

"Jon, I'm honored to share your chamber and I promise not to bother you…."

"No, no, that's not what I meant." He paused and sighed. "I think this is new for both of us, but perhaps we can learn together."

She smiled.

"I believe we can."


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

"A marriage?" Catelyn repeated.

"Yes," Ned replied. "I was thinking that perhaps two days would be enough for preparations."

Catelyn tensed.

"What preparations?"

"I want him to have a proper wedding, Cat," Ned stated as calmly as he could.

"I see. And you expect me to arrange this wedding?"

Ned pressed his lips together, trying to choose his words carefully. He was more than aware how Catelyn felt about Jon, even after all these years. She was a proud woman and to her Jon was a constant reminder of her husband's betrayal.

"Cat… I know that I am asking a lot, but please try to understand. Jon has chosen the woman he wants to spend the rest of his life with and… He should have a proper wedding."

"He is marrying a servant," Catelyn pointed out.

"That doesn't matter. The girl will be his wife and a part of this household. Winterfell will be their home."

Catelyn seemed even tenser and Ned certainly wouldn't have wanted to hurt her, but he couldn't give Catelyn what she wanted. Jon was going to be a father and Ned was going to make sure that he and his family would have a safe home here. Ned had promised Jon not to tell anyone about the child yet and he was going to keep that promise. Jon hadn't asked for a wedding feast, but he was going to get one. Of course he would, he was a part of Ned's family.

"Why does the wedding have to be so soon?" Catelyn asked after a moment of silence. "Two days is hardly enough time for preparations."

"I know, but there won't be many guests," Ned replied. "Jon wished for a small and modest wedding."

Also the wedding needed to be arranged as soon as possible before the girl's pregnancy would start to show.

"Hmm. And the ceremony will be officiated by you?" Catelyn inquired coolly.

"Yes, of course," Ned replied firmly. "I am the head of this household."

"Will the girl be presented by her father?"

Ned shook his head.

"Her parents are dead and she has no other family, so I was thinking that perhaps Robb could present her."

Catelyn's eyes narrowed.

"You want our son, your heir, to present a servant?"

"I have no intention to order him," Ned replied firmly. "The choice will be his."

"I see," Catelyn stated coldly. "Well, I suppose I must go and start the preparations then."

Ned closed his eyes and sighed after his wife had left the room. The last thing he wanted was to offend Catelyn, but right now he needed to think about Jon. He had always been a good son, Ned was very proud of him. He wanted to do everything he could to make sure that Jon would have a good life ahead of him.

* * *

2 days later

Nessa was pacing back and forth in the bedchamber where she had stayed for the last two days. She had never in her life been more nervous than she was now. Once again she stopped in front of the mirror in order to make sure that she looked presentable. She was wearing the most beautiful gown she had ever seen; it was cream colored, long and soft.

Lady Stark had brought it to her this morning and Nessa was more than honored to wear it. Her wild curls were up in a plait coiffure. Two of Lady Stark's maids, Ida and Mara had helped her to get ready. The two girls had been in Winterfell almost as long as Nessa had and she had tried to talk to them just like always, but they hadn't wanted to talk to her. None of the servants wanted to talk to her.

They were polite, but she had overheard some of the chambermaids talking about her. They had said that it was a disgrace how she had managed to trick Lord Jon into marrying her. They had called her a whore, among other things. That had hurt, but Nessa hadn't really expected anything less. She was a commoner, a servant. Not the kind of woman Lord Stark's son should marry.

Yet he was going to marry her. Slowly she touched her flat stomach. This child would be Jon's and she would love it. She would never think about that night again. All she would think about was how she could be a good wife to Jon. He deserved all her loyalty and affection. She would try her hardest to… A sudden knock on the door startled her.

"Yes?"

The door opened and Lord Robb entered the room.

"Good evening," he said politely.

"Good evening, my lord," she murmured and curtsied.

He observed her from head to toes and smiled.

"Well, I must say that you look lovely. Jon is a very lucky man."

"Thank you, my lord."

He walked over to her and offered her his arm.

"Shall we then?"

Nervously she wrapped her arm around his before he led her outside.

"Thank you for doing this, my lord," she said after they had walked quietly for a moment. "I am very grateful."

"My pleasure," he replied.

It was dark outside, but torches and lanterns lighted the path to godswood. Lord Stark and Jon were standing in front of the heart tree. All the other Starks and few other people were also there, but Nessa only saw Jon. He gave her a calming smile.

"Who comes before the Old Gods this night?" Lord Stark asked as Nessa approached the heart tree.

"Nessa, daughter of Barton Pike, comes here to be wed," Lord Robb replied. "A woman grown and flowered. She comes to beg the blessing of the Gods. Who comes to claim her?"

Jon stepped forward.

"Jon Snow, son of Lord Eddard Stark. Who gives her?"

"Robb, of the House Stark."

Lord Stark looked at Nessa.

"Nessa, daughter of Barton Pike, do you take this man?"

Nessa's heart was pounding like a drum as she stepped in front of Jon. He was smiling at her and he took her hands between his. Despite her nervousness, Nessa finally managed to smile as well.

"I take this man."


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning, mature content**

 **Reply to Marvelmyra, I don't think that Ned would have necessarily told Jon the truth now when he didn't say anything when Jon left to join the Night Watch. Ned thinks that Jon is marrying a girl who's pregnant with his child and he wants Jon to have a happy life.**

* * *

 **Part 4**

"Congratulations," Sansa said. Her tone was polite, but she was also reserved, as usual. Jon could understand why, Sansa had always been fiercely loyal to her mother.

"Thank you," Jon replied.

"Thank you, my lady," Nessa added.

Sansa gave them both a brief smile before turning to walk away. Jon and Nessa were sitting at the table meant for the bride and groom; it seemed that neither of them enjoyed being the center of the attention. Of course Jon was grateful to his father for the wedding feast, but he was still uncomfortable, unlike most people in the dining hall. The musicians were playing, people were dancing and laughing and there was more than enough food and ale. Robb, Theon, Bran and Rickon had already congratulated Jon and Nessa. So had Catelyn, although she had sounded more than rigid.

"Jon," Arya said as she walked in front of the table.

Jon smiled at her.

"Hello. Are you enjoying the feast?"

"No," she huffed. "I had to wear this stupid dress and everyone keeps asking me to dance."

"I'm sorry," Jon replied, trying his best to sound serious.

Arya rolled her eyes and glanced at Nessa.

"So, are you going to wrestle with her tonight?"

Jon had to clear his throat before he managed to speak.

"What?"

"I heard that's what happens after the wedding."

"Who told you that?"

She shrugged.

"Stable boys."

"You shouldn't spend time with stable boys, it's not appropriate for a lady."

"They're my friends!" Arya protested. "And they're much more fun than girls; they don't care about dresses and stupid embroideries."

Jon knew that he should have scolded Arya, but he didn't want to do that. He had always admired Arya's spirit and he felt bad for her, knowing that she would have to adjust to the life of a lady.

"Don't let him win," Arya said to Nessa. "I can give you some good tips. First of all, if he manages to trap you under him…"

"Thank you. Arya," Jon cut in. "I think we'll be fine."

"I think it's unfair," Arya huffed. "You are bigger than her, why does she have to wrestle with you?"

"I promise not to hurt her," Jon assured.

"Good," Arya replied firmly and looked at Nessa. "Ask me if you need tips."

"Thank you, my lady," she managed to reply.

Arya nodded and returned to her seat. Jon cleared his throat again and took a gulp out of his goblet.

"Listen…" he started. "About this night…"

"Hey!" Theon's cheerful voice interrupted him. "I say it's time for the bedding!"

Some other men cheered, Jon noticed Nessa tensing. Quickly he stood up.

"No bedding," he announced firmly.

"Come on, Snow!"

"No bedding," Jon repeated and helped Nessa up. "I believe we'll retire now, good night everyone."

Jon couldn't deny that he was relieved to get out of the dining hall. The night had felt very long.

"Did you enjoy the feast?" he asked as he and Nessa headed towards his bedchamber.

"Yes, very much," she replied. "It was much more than I could have ever asked."

"Yes… That's…nice."

He felt more and more uncomfortable, but he tried not to show it.

"So…" he started when they were in his chamber and he had closed the door behind them. There were candles burning and a fire in the fireplace. It seemed that the maids had also prepared his bed.

"As I was saying, you have no reason to be afraid," he assured. "I'm not going to… do anything to you."

Her eyes widened as she stared at him.

"Have I somehow displeased you?"

"No! No, no. What I meant was… I am not going to force you into anything."

"I am your wife," she replied quietly.

"Yes, you are, but I'm not some…savage."

She was quiet for a long while as her brown eyes observed him.

"You are a good man," she finally said. "I am honored to be your wife."

He didn't have time to reply when she started to undress.

"Nessa, you don't have to…"

"I know."

He didn't have any more words; he stared at her as she removed her gown and let her hair down. She was absolutely beautiful. He had never been with a woman before, as embarrassing as that was. Theon would have mocked him endlessly if he would have known. There had to be something wrong with him. The truth was that Jon had gone to a brothel once, but he hadn't been able to bed a woman who could get pregnant. How could he father a bastard? Nessa was completely naked now; she was looking at him nervously.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured.

She smiled at him, but he could see the fear in her eyes. That made him truly hate the miserable coward who had dared to hurt her. He didn't even want to imagine what she had been through; he only wanted to make it all go away. He wanted to help her to forget all the pain and suffering. He wanted to worship her beautiful body.

Slowly he moved in front of her and began stroking her neck with his fingertips before gently cupping her chin. Then he leaned forward and drew her into his embrace. Tasting her lips for the first time woke up the part of him he had tried to suppress. The animalistic part. He wanted her, every part of her. At first he kept the kiss light, softly massaging his lips with hers, but soon he deepened the kiss, covering her mouth with his. She was responding, although very timidly. He was already aroused and she could probably feel that, but he forced himself to pull away.

"Do you want me to stop?" he panted.

"No," she murmured.

He smiled and caressed her cheeks with his thumbs before closing the gap between their lips. Eventually he managed to soften her lips to better fit his and she even slid her arms over his shoulders and wrapped them around his neck. Their lips didn't part as he led her to the bed and laid her down. She tilted her head back when his lips tasted her neck. Her skin was smooth and warm; his fingers were slowly exploring her body.

Taking his time, he moved down and closed his lips around her breast while his hand started to massage the other one. The moan she let out was the most wonderful sound he had ever heard; he wanted to hear it again. He wanted to taste every part of her. Despite his own lust, he observed her reactions the whole time, wanting to make sure that he wasn't doing anything wrong.

Finally he reached the softness between her legs. She cried out when he tasted her there. For a brief moment he thought that he had hurt her, but soon he realized that she was enjoying this. Curiously he kept exploring her, making her moan and whimper even louder. Hearing those sounds and tasting her wetness turned him on even more. He had never realized that a woman's body could be so fascinating. Suddenly her body started to judder and her muscles tightened. She was panting heavily when he raised his head and looked at her.

"Nessa? Did I hurt you?"

She was still shaking as she shook her head.

"Did you like that?"

"Y-yes," she panted.

He smiled and undressed as quickly as he could. He wanted her so desperately that it was painful. Carefully he placed himself on top of her and caressed her red cheeks while thrusting into her. She felt soft and tight, he let out a groan as he pushed deeper and paused, making sure that he wasn't hurting her. She was panting; he felt her easing around him.

After that he let go of control and started thrusting into her, faster and deeper. It was the most amazing thing he had ever felt, he never wanted to stop. Now he could finally understand why all the men wanted this so much. Being inside of Nessa was perfect. They were one and she belonged only to him. Suddenly he felt her walls tightening around him as she cried out. That made him to spill his juices into her. After that they both lied there panting for a while.

"Nessa?" he murmured after a long silence.

"Yes?"

"Do you think…? Could we do that again?"

"Yes."

He was already hard as he climbed on top of her. He wanted her badly, she was so beautiful. How could he ever get enough? After the third time, her head was resting on his chest.

"Nessa? Do you think…?"

She was asleep. Gently he touched her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"My Nessa… I'm going to look after you," he murmured. "Always."


End file.
